Z Penelopes' Stop ONESHOT
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: Penelope gets some lovin'.


_Author's Note: I have Morgan and Garcia ideas coming at me faster than I can get them onto my computer screen. I have to tell you, Morgan is my absolute favorite character to write because he's so damn hot! Anyway, for now this is a oneshot, but when I finish one of my other stories, I think it'll turn into a multi-chapter fic. Enjoy!_

"What's the emergency?" Derek asked as he flew into Penelope's apartment.

She cleared her throat. "I'm in the mood for something hot," she told him.

"You pulled me away from the gym for—" the statement started in annoyance—Derek hated to have his workouts interrupted—but when she opened her robe and let it slide to the floor, his tone changed to one of longing. "That," he whispered his throat suddenly dry. His gaze travelled the entire length of her body, stopping to rest on her oversized bust.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked in a teasing tone, her head tilting to the side.

"Mad _for_ you," he whispered, stalking towards her. He grabbed her bare waist and pulled her to him, his mouth descending to an already firm nipple. He swirled his tongue around, sucking and licking as the mood struck him. He reached up with his free hand and squeezed her other nipple softly. He felt her stiffen and ran the pad of his thumb over it. Her breasts were sensitive—and good thing, since he was so partial to them. He'd never dated a woman before who was so generously voluptuous, and he realized now what he'd been missing. More to caress and _more_ to taste. And boy, did he love the way Penelope tasted.

He lifted his head to bring his mouth to hers, his tongue searching. She pushed him away. "The bedroom, Derek," she said breathlessly.

She went up the steps first, giving Derek a nice view of her backside. She went into the bedroom and lay down on the bed. He stood there for a minute, just looking at her. He loved every inch of her—every single curve. And he loved knowing that he was the only man who got to touch her.

She laughed softly. "Not what I invited you over for," she informed him.

He quickly shed his clothes and then made his way to the bed with a smirk, covering her body with his. He kissed his way from one of her cheeks to her jaw, and then up behind her ear. His tongue flicked out of his mouth to taste her, then he pulled back to blow softly.

Penelope almost flew up off the bed. "_That's_ new," she said appreciatively.

"Like that?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Only more than life itself," she said longingly.

"Well," he told her. "There's more where that came from."

He kissed his way down to the valley between her breasts but instead of stopping for a taste, he continued south. He heard Penelope's sharp intake of breath and grinned. She loved this part.

He used his hands to push her knees further apart. Reaching between her legs, he slid two of his fingers inside of her. She was soft and warm and Derek couldn't wait to be inside of her. He spread his fingers apart as much as he could, and began to move them back and forth at a leisurely pace.

"Derek…" Penelope said longingly.

He grinned at her. "We have all day," he reminded her.

She bit her lower lip, her eyes widening. "I don't think _I _do," she told him urgently.

He felt her body go rigid and lifted an eyebrow at her. "This is your stop, baby girl," Derek said.

Penelope lifted her head off the pillow, her eyes dark with desire. "What?" she asked confused.

Derek winked at her. "This is where you get off." He used the thumb and index finger of his other hand to spread her, and leaned down. His tongue came out of his mouth, circling her slowly. She reached down, her hand clutching his head. Derek was sure that if he'd had hair, he would have lost a handful. He laughed at the thought and the vibration that came off his tongue made Penelope come unglued.

"Derek," she moaned, her legs bending at the knees. He felt the bed move as her heels dug into the mattress. "Inside of me. _Now!" _she commanded.

Derek straightened and pushed himself up so he was resting between her legs. He was so desperate to be surrounded by her that he could feel himself throbbing.

"Wait," she said frantically.

He lifted an eyebrow in question.

"I wanna be on top," she told him.

Derek fell to his side and rolled over onto his back. "Far be it from _me _to deny a lady," he said huskily.

Penelope reached over and took him in her hand, stroking softly.

"OK," Derek said, taking a jagged breath. "It's not that I don't like that, but Penelope, if you don't let go, I'm gonna come in your hands."

She lifted an eyebrow. "You think I can't make you hard again?"

"Oh, darlin' there is no doubt in my mind. But I wanna be inside of you…_now_. Isn't that what you wanted, too?" he taunted.

She threw a leg over his hips and started to gradually slide down his length.

He lifted his hips off the bed, filling her. He stayed there for a second as he felt her tight and hot around him, then dropped to the mattress and drove upwards again. They moved together, every move swift and exact. They'd been at it for months and the fact that they'd perfected it to this extent—Derek could hardly believe it. But he'd never been one to question perfection.

He had to grit his teeth to keep from coming. He wanted to close his eyes, too, but when she was riding him like that, her breasts were bouncing up and down. And he wasn't about to miss the show.

"Penelope," he said sharply.

"Are you ready?" she asked with a grin.

He shook his head. "No," he said hoarsely. "I want to taste you. Lean forward."

She complied, a hand resting on the pillow on each side of his head. He lifted his hands and covered her nipples with his thumbs, then moved his hands across the sides of her breasts and down her back to cup her bottom. His hands moved with her as she rode him. He lifted his mouth, tasting one side of her, then the other.

"Derek," she said harshly.

"Go ahead," he told her, falling back onto the pillows.

Penelope threw her head back and groaned.

He felt her body tighten around him, and with one more thrust, he felt himself coming inside of her. And Derek was convinced that there wasn't a thing on this planet better than coming inside of Penelope Garcia. She fell onto the bed beside him and threw a leg over his. He put an arm around her and pulled her close. "Just when I think it couldn't possibly get any better…" His voice trailed off.

"Tell me about it," she agreed with a satisfied grin.

He lay there for a minute before saying anything, his fingers running up and down her arm in a caress. "Surely that was worth a wedding ring," he said.

"Derek. We've been over this before. I like having sex with you too much."

He rolled up onto his side, the knuckles of his hand holding his head up. With the other one, he reached for the mound between her legs and began to massage the spot that drove her wild again. "I'd like to sleep with you as your husband," he told her.

But she shook her head. "I've been there before, Derek."

"Not with _me_," he reminded her.

"Trust me; marriage isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"I don't believe you," he told her.

"You don't have to," she said. Her breathing increased with the pace of his fingers. "God, Derek. How do you do it?"

His hand stopped for a second. "Like this," he said, beginning to stroke her again, this time at a slower pace. Her hips rose up off the bed.

"Derek—"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I think I'm ready for you again," she said.

He leaned down and kissed her, then abruptly removed his hand. "Sorry, Sweet Stuff" he said, as he stood up. "Not without a ring."

And with that, Derek made his way to the shower.


End file.
